wikiheartexelicafandomcom-20200214-history
Gallery
The Gallery (ギャラリー Gararī) is a feature included in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced that allows the player to view all the Event CG unlocked by fully navigating the cutscenes during Story Mode without skipping them with the Start Button. It also requires to unlock both the normal and true endings of each character to complete the gallery. The image gallery is divided in four sections: * EXELICA: All the illustrations of Exelica's Story Mode. * CRUELTEAR: Includes all the Event CG featured in Crueltear's Story Mode. * FAINTEAR: All the cutscene illustrations used on Faintear's Story Mode. * OTHER: The Story Mode introduction slideshow that precedes the selected character Story. The introduction is the same regardless of which Triggerheart was selected by the player. Gallery Exelica Exelica Story Mode 01 - Engaging.jpg|Prologue I - Crueltear communicating with Exelica Exelica Story Mode 02 - Exelica in trouble.jpg|Prologue II - Exelica is reached by a nearby blast Exelica Story Mode 03 - Exelica Awakes.jpg|Prologue III - Awakening at the C'rna_dyne Exelica Story Mode 04 - C'r na.jpg|Prologue IV - C'r_na Exelica Story Mode 05 - Living on Earth.jpg|Prologue V - Exelica walking with A'rstear Exelica Story Mode - Meeting with Skiltall.jpg|Prologue VI - Skiltall Exelica Story Mode 06 - Daddy's calling.jpg|Prologue VII - Exelica walking with A'rstear (alternate expression) Exelica Story Mode Prologue - Coastal Town.png|Prologue VIII - Town at Night Exelica Story Mode - Coastal Town (Gate Open).png|Prologue IX - Ver'mith gate opening in the sky Exelica Story Mode 08 - Ver'mith Attack.jpg|Prologue X - Ver'mith Attack Exelica Story Mode 09 - Crueltear Arrives.jpg|Prologue XI - Crueltear arrives Exelica Story Mode 10 - Exelica's decision.jpg|Prologue XII - Exelica's decision Exelica Story Mode 11 - Are you a Triggerheart.jpg|Stage 1 - Are you a... Triggerheart!? Why!? Exelica Story Mode 12 - Stage 2 Prologue.jpg|Stage 2 I - Exelica's worries Exelica Story Mode - Exelica and Omelette.jpg|Stage 2 II - Omelette Exelica Story Mode 14 - Stage 3 Prologue.jpg|Stage 3 I - An unaware Exelica Exelica Story Mode 15 - Father Skiltall.jpg|Stage 3 II - Call me "Father" Exelica Story Mode 16 - Stage 3 Prologue (Eyes closed).jpg|Stage 3 III - Finding a reason to exist Exelica Story Mode 17 - Facing more enemies.jpg|Stage 4 - Ver'mith heading to the city Exelica Story Mode 18 - To the final confrontation.jpg|Stage 5 I - There must be a Master Core up there Exelica Stage 5 pose.jpg|Stage 5 II - I won't lose! Exelica Story Mode 19 - Normal Ending 1.jpg|Normal Ending I - Let's go home Exelica Story Mode 20 - Normal Ending 2.jpg|Normal Ending II - Waiting Forever Exelica Story Mode 21 - Normal Ending 3.jpg|Normal Ending III - Return to this star, return to this place. Exelica Story Mode 22 - True Ending 1.jpg|True Ending I - Remembering their past at the Planetarium Exelica Story Mode 23 - True Ending 2.jpg|True Ending II - C'r_na calling the Triggerhearts Crueltear Crueltear Story Mode 01 - That girl....jpg|Prologue I - Exelica and Crueltear Crueltear Story Mode 02 - TH44 Faintear.jpg|Prologue II - TH44 Faintear Crueltear Story Mode 03 - Damages.jpg|Prologue III - Damaged Communications Crueltear Story Mode 04 - Outside C'rna dyne.jpg|Prologue IV - Outside C'rna_dyne Crueltear and Watt.jpg|Prologue V - Watt Crueltear Story Mode 05 - Skiltall.jpg|Prologue VI - Skiltall adopts the Triggerhearts Crueltear Story Mode 06 - Anchor Generator.jpg|Prologue VII - Anchor Generator Crueltear Story Mode 07 - Emergency.jpg|Prologue VIII - Emergency Crueltear Story Mode 08 - Are you... Faintear.jpg|Stage 1 - Are you, Faintear!? No, who are you!? Crueltear Story Mode 09 - Ver'miths on the city.jpg|Stage 2 - Tracking the Ver'miths in the city Crueltear Story Mode 10 - Above the clouds.jpg|Stage 3 I - Above the clouds Crueltear Story Mode 11 - Above the clouds (Eyes closed).jpg|Stage 3 II - ¿Lost, why Faintear? Crueltear Story Mode 12 - A Triggerheart's Thoughts.jpg|Stage 4 I - Thinking of her past Crueltear Story Mode 13 - Beach stroll.jpg|Stage 4 II - Peaceful Days Crueltear Story Mode 14 - Crueltear's Purpose.jpg|Stage 4 III - We will bring peace back. We are Triggerhearts! Crueltear Story Mode 15 - Last Stand.jpg|Stage 5 I - The Master Core is nearby Crueltear Stage 5 Pose.jpg|Stage 5 II - You hurt Exelica, now fight me! PS2 Crueltear Normal Epilogue.jpg|Normal Ending I - Do you also miss Exelica? Crueltear Normal Ending - Sad Crueltear and Watt.jpg|Normal Ending II - I'll be forever waiting for Exelica Crueltear True Ending - Crueltear and Exelica.jpg Group 53.jpg Faintear Faintear Story Mode Prologue.jpg Faintear Story Mode 01 - Foe or Friend.jpg C'rna dyne 01.jpg Faintear Story Mode 02 - C'rna dyne and Faintear.jpg Faintear Story Mode 03 - Faintear Imitate and Triggerheart Faintear.jpg Faintear Story Mode 04 - C'r na's Data.jpg Faintear Story Mode 05 - Objectives Found.jpg Faintear Story Mode 06 - Ver'mith Ennda.jpg Faintear Story Mode 07 - Copy Complete.jpg Imitate Activation.jpg Faintear Story Mode 08 - Exelica and Faintear.jpg Faintear Story Mode 09 - The Triggerhearts are Reunited.jpg Faintear Story Mode 10 - Faintear's Last Stand.jpg Faintear_Stage_5_Pose.jpg Faintear Story Mode - Normal Ending.jpg Faintear Story Mode - True Ending 01.jpg Faintear Story Mode - True Ending 02.jpg Faintear Story Mode - True Ending 03.jpg Other Ver'mith Symbol.png|Introduction I - Ver'mith insignia Ver'mith VS Tilde Fleet.jpg|Introduction II - Ver'mith VS C.H.I.L.D.A. Story Mode Prologue - Crueltear is born.jpg|Introduction III - Crueltear is born Story Mode Prologue - Exelica heading to the light.jpg|Introduction IV - Exelica heading to the gate Curiosities * The song used in the background is When Time Flows, an unused track of the Dreamcast version which was included in Sound Anchor. Category:Trggerheart Exelica Enhanced Category:Terminology Category:Gameplay of Triggerheart Exelica